I'm Strong But Lost In This Vulnerability
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: Things go wrong when Blaine accuses Kurt of cheating, and then Kurt suddenly finds himself alone, beaten and lost on a pavement in Westerville, Ohio.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Strong But Lost In This Vulnerability

Things go wrong when Blaine accuses Kurt of cheating, and then Kurt suddenly finds himself alone, beaten and lost on a pavement in Westerville, Ohio.

_Authors Note: This is my new story, I'm not sure how long it will be but I think only a couple of chapters because that is all I am capable of, it seems to be anyway. This is a Kurbastian story – again – which runs almost in the same vein of **The Consequences Of Your Rage **but has a different sub-plot and different reasoning as well as different content. __I hope you enjoy.__I enjoy making Blaine the villain._

_Please note I will not allow Blaine Anderson to be the star in The Unusual Case Of Benjamin Button. He is a senior and is three months older than Kurt. _

_Don't like it? Don't read it._

_Authors Note 2: The attempted rape is not graphic and I hope you read the warnings before you read and than go off on one because I sufficiently warned you before hand. Also, please note that I don't condone abuse - any form - nor anything remotely connected to it, and I hope that if you find yourself in a situation like that, please get help._

Warnings: Slash. Het. Graphic Violence. Domestic Abuse. Attempted-Rape. Swearing. Blaine-bashing. Klaine-bashing. Rachel-bashing. Graphic Non-Consensual Sexual Content. Quite dark really.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own _Glee._ I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not mine.**

I'm Strong But Lost In This Vulnerability

Chapter One: All I See Is Rage

"It's cheating Kurt,"

Blaines voice was quiet, with something almost like hurt lacing it with a double edged sword. Kurt felt his heart ache as he hugged himself, arms wrapped tightly around him waist as he watched Blaine with fearful eyes and an upset stomach, his eyes kept glancing to his phone, trapped and creaking in Blaines slowly tightening hands. Fear gripped his throat, making him speechless as he only stared at the elder boy.

How had it gotten to this point?

How had it gotten so bad that Blaine didn't trust Kurt and Kurt was scared of Blaine? How had it gotten to the point of where Blaine was constantly checking Kurts phone, an ugly scowl marring his face as Kurt watched him, terror running unchecked through his veins, his boyfriends horrid expression replacing the blood in his veins with something that felt distinctly like ice, cold and unforgiving as it became frigid, forcing his veins and arteries and capillaries to expand as his heart froze, clasped in the tight steel fist of fear as he slumped in front of Blaines horrible anger.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Blaine exclaimed, voice trembling with fury and Kurt watched his hands tighten with something akin to horror. Blaine did not turn to face him, rather he turned his head away from him, the lights shining on his gelled hair as Blaine avoided looking upwards.

When he next spoke, his words trembled with anger, his words trembling as Blaine tried to keep his anger from spilling over;

"You're just plain oblivious! Useless and oblivious and undeserving because you can't see how much you're hurting me!" Blaine span around, face contorted into an ugly snarl as his hands was thrown up in frustration. "What do I have to do to make you see?" His hand grasped a fragile glass vase from Kurts bedside table.

Kurt flinched as it hit the wall with an audible thud, shattering into a thousand pieces. They littered Kurts navy carpet like ice, frigid and glittering beautifully in the days sun which shone through Kurts half-closed blinds.

Kurt choked back a sob, a hand clasped over his mouth.

"Oh don't start!" Blaine spat at him, feet heavy and hurried as he paced, hands making wild gestures to get his anger across. "You look ugly when you cry," Kurt couldn't stop the sob that tumbled fro his mouth then. It was followed by a growl of rage and than a whimper as Blaine thrust himself forward, invading Kurts personal space and gripping him tightly.

Kurt let out a whimper when he felt – more than saw – Blaines strong hands encircle his wrists in a grip tight enough the bruise, even more so on Kurts pale skin. He felt himself being jerked forward, his eyes clenched shut to try and futilely stop his tears from falling. His body was forced to collapse, heavy and unwilling onto to Blaines heaving torso.

He stiffened when he felt a strong hand move from his wrist, to his chest to his throat, grasping it and pushing the larynx and trachea together, forcing friction that Kurt couldn't but give a terrified shiver at as his breath became sparse, voice hoarse and reedy before he was being forcibly thrust backwards, landing and bouncing on his bed before Blaine was on him again, heavy and forceful as he straddled Kurts waist, a horrible pressure on his lower ribcage that Kurt fought with all his might to escape.

But it was futile, Kurt was tall and lean, but Blaine was broader and stronger, with muscles built from boxing and sports and football whilst Kurt was lean and pale and thin.

The hand was back at his throat again, forcing his breath from him as the hand crushed his neck even more, Kurt swallowed even as he fought to scream, breath sparse and futile to gather as he felt his head grow dizzy, his eyes popped as his tongue felt dry. Blackness invaded his vision as it encroached upon him, making his kicking legs fall limp and his flailing arms droop from where they had been scratching at Blaines wrists and shoulders.

Then, blessed oxygen.

"Can't have you passing out on me now, can it?" Blaine smirked, face ugly as he loomed over Kurt. He was still straddling him, his hand around Kurts throat as he applied a gentle pressure that only caused Kurts breath to become sparse rather than cut it off completely.

Kurt froze when he heard the tinkle of a belt buckle.

Blaine, still with a hand around Kurts throat and still straddling his wiast, had taken a hand to his own jeans, skilfully unbuckling his belt and reaching inside.

"Why did you cheat, Kurt?" Blaine asked casually, as if he didn't have his own hand down his pants and a hand around a terrified Kurts throat. "Was it because I wasn't good enough?" He questtioned, voice rough and harsh as he lent forward a little, breath staining Kurts skin, making it erupt into goosebumps as though a cool breeze had over took them.

Blaine let out a chuckle as he heard Kurts terrified whimper, his hand clenching and than loosening as he smirked down at Kurt, voice dark.

"I'll show you who isn't good enough,"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Strong But Lost In This Vulnerability

Things go wrong when Blaine accuses Kurt of cheating, and then Kurt suddenly finds himself alone, beaten and lost on a pavement in Westerville, Ohio.

_Authors Note: This is my new story, I'm not sure how long it will be but I think only a couple of chapters because that is all I am capable of, it seems to be anyway. This is a Kurbastian story – again – which runs almost in the same vein of The Consequences Of Your Rage but has a different sub-plot and different reasoning as well as different content._

_I hope you enjoy._

_I enjoy making Blaine the villain._

_Please note I will not allow Blaine Anderson to be the star in The Unusual Case Of Benjamin Button. He is a senior and is three months older than Kurt._

_Don't like it? Don't read it._

Warnings: Slash. Het. Graphic Violence. Domestic Abuse. Attempted-Rape. Swearing. Blaine-bashing. Klaine-bashing. Rachel-bashing. Graphic Non-Consensual Sexual Content. Slut-shaming. Quite dark really.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Glee. I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not mine.**

I'm Strong But Lost In This Vulnerability

Chapter Two: Quiet O' Thy Villainous Heart

"Blaine-" Kurt whimpered, throat tight as he saw Blaine palm himself, his head rolling backwards as he let out a moan, thrusting forward on Kurts hips. Feeling stained and dirtied, like sin was staining his skin, Kurt couldn't keep the sob that tumbled from his throat quiet.

He choked when the hand tightened around his throat.

"Please- stop!" Kurt exclaimed, panic in his voice as his vision darkened only slightly, his voice was hoarse and raspy, pain scraping at his throat as he spoke. His eyes welled with tears even as his hands pushed against Blaines broad shoulders; the hand tightened even further, his breath coming harsh and sparse.

Blaine only laughed, dark and loud and grating on Kurts ear drums.

"You know I love it when you beg," He taunted, and Kurt felt anger swirl in him; his stomach tightened as his heart hammered heavily inside his chest. Even as he felt his head become light headed his hands tightened into fists, neat nails digging into his palms and making bloodied crescents.

His anger rising even as Blaine stared at him, lips pulled into a smirk Kurt kicked his legs upwards, only for Blaine to laugh at him when it only succeeded in making Blaine come in closer contact to him.

His eyes widened when he felt a hand grasping at the button of his jeans.

Panic clawing in his throat, biting at his chest as his vision tunnelled dangerously, his anger turned to fury and his mind blanked, trying to figure out a way; trying to figure out a way to stop Blaine from digging his hand even further into Kurts skinny jeans.

Kurt would be forever thankful for skinny jeans as he watched as Blaines face scrunched into a displeased frown, swearing and cussing as he was unable to fumble past the thin waist band.

"Bitch," Blaine seethed, the hand around Kurts neck tightening to dangerous proportions.

Kurt choked.

"You did this on purpose," Blaine hissed through clenched teeth, his hand moving from skirting Kurts waist line to grasp at his hair painfully, pulling it back as Blaine lowered himself so he was staring straight into Kurts face, thighs painful around Kurts slender waist. "Fucking slut," He rasped, voice harsh and unfamiliar around the degrading insult.

Anger fleeing him, Kurt could only whimper, staring up at Blaine with wide frightened eyes as Blaine spat at him, hands clenching painfully. The hand around his throat finally left, only to grab at his waist. His eyes went wide, wet and terrified when he felt it slide down, forcing his hips up so it could grasp at his arse. It kneaded harshly, making Kurt cry out in pain before he was muffled, eyes closed and head dizzy as hands grasped him and flipped him over forcibly, his head buried into his pillow, masking any noise he would be making.

Blaine straddled the small of his back heavily, falling just shy of his sliding waist band as he thrust forward, strong hands ripping the shirt of Kurts back, leaving red marks as Kurt struggled. His struggles were fruitless however as he felt hands grasp at his thin wrists and yank them back around his back.

He felt the soft feel of a cashmere scarf encircle his wrists.

He buried his head even deeper into the soft fabric of the pillow, biting his bottom even as he felt a tear soak into the fabric. He was trapped.

He felt Blaine move from the bed, and he kicked his legs out, his will to escape overwhelming his utter fear. He heard Blaine yelp and his legs connected with something solid.

Squirming as best he could with his hands bound behind, Kurt managed to use the training that Coach Sylvester had all but forcibly drilled into his head and managed to wriggle over so he was on his front. Stooped due to his bound hands, he limped doggedly towards his closed door, skirting carefully around a slumped Blaine who was moaning lowly in pain.

He had just reached the door when he was grasped around his waist.

He let out a loud cry, hoping praying that his father was back from the store, that his dad would come thundering up the stairs with his trusty shotgun that he had taught Kurt how to wield when he was seven and the bullying became to much. Hoping that Burt would come and protect him.

But it was only him and Blaine.

"That," Blaine growled, throwing Kurt over his shoulder, his muscle bunching into Kurts abdomen and making him let out a hiss. When Kurt began to struggle, legs kicking out and trying to gain leverage should Blaine loose contact with him, Blaine only tightened his arm around Kurt. "Was the wrong thing to do,"

He threw Kurt roughly on the bed, before having to grasp his ankle as Kurt managed to somehow wriggle up the bed. "Oh no, you don't!" He seethed loudly, practically hissing and spitting as Kurt tried to escape him.

"NO!" Kurt cried out, as his ankle was grabbed and he was forced backwards; he scrabbled uselessly, but he could hold no purchase when his hands were bound.

"You're gonna regret that, you stupid bitch," Blaine growled in his ear, a heavy weight crushing Kurt who let out a terrified sob as he felt the truth in Blaines words. His chin was grabbed and his face was forced towards Blaine.

Pain exploded in his jaw.

His face snapped backwards, the sheer force of the punch forcibly ripping his chin from Blaine as he felt and tasted blood well up in his mouth.

Filled with a sudden fury, Kurt turned his head back and spat.

The blood landed, heavy and saliva-slicken, on Blaines cheek. He let out a sound of disgust as he stared at Kurt in sheer surprise, before he raised a hand to touch his cheek, drawing it away to see the blood liquid coating his finger.

His gaze swung back to Kurt who let out a whimper at the sheer fury radiating from his boyfriends form.

Blaines lips began to jerk slightly as Kurt made to pull away. Kurt watched in utter bafflement as Blaines lips jerked into a large smile before he finally cracked and exploded with laughter.

Kurt couldn't help but notice the manically-hysterical tinge to it and shivered.

Watching fearfully as Blaine laughed and laughed and laughed, Kurt kept twisting his wrists, a small feeling of hope flooding through him when he felt the cashmere fabric slip and slide across his thin wrist.

It was when Blaine stopped laughing that Kurt managed to slip both his wrists free. Kurt watched, huddled and bruised but waiting, when Blaine swung his gaze back to him, eyed tearful from his laughing as he massaged his stomach.

He watched, almost with a feeling of detachment as he waited to execute his plan, as Blaine crawled towards him.

But as Blaine began to grasp his thigh with an outstretched hand, Kurt struck.

Rising both legs so quickly Blaine didn't have time to even comprehend anything, Kurt struck his feet out, the heavy soles of his doc martens colliding heavily with the bridge of Blaines nose, a crunching sound and than an echo of pain falling through his room as blood splattered to his bed covers.

Kurt kept moving, kicking one of his feet out to collide heavily with Blaines chest; he let out a startled yell before he fell backwards off the bed.

He was unconscious.

Kurt stood there, heaving and panting as his messed hair fell into his eyes, feeling like phantom hands were crawling all over his skin as he registered just what Blaine had attempted to do.

Curling in on himself, Kurt brought a hand to his mouth to muffle his loud sob.

Feeling like he was about to be sick, Kurt skirted around Blaine, making sure his eyes stayed straight as he reached a trembling hand to touch the doorknob, turning it with a rattling hand.

He stared at his hand, shock written on his face as he witnessed the severe trembling.

Leaving his door open, Kurt felt like a passenger in his own body as he stumbled ungracefully into the hallway and out of the front door, his hand unconsciously straying to the blue basin on the table top which stood in front of the door to grasp his Navigator keys.

He did not think about anything but getting into his Navigator and getting as far away from Blaine as possible. Starting the car and reversing, Kurt knew he was in shock, he could feel the pronounced trembling in his limbs, how his heart beat was erratic as his pulse jumped to and fro as he drove restlessly.

He didn't have a destination in mind, but the only thought that he should get away, far away. He did not stop when he past Breadsticks, he did not stop when he passed The Lima Bean. He only stopped when the tears in his eyes blurred his vision so bad he couldn't see five feet infront of him. Letting out a loud sob that echoed in the small space of the Navigator, Kurt opened the door unable to breath.

He fell out onto the pavement, struggling to hold in a sob as his chest expanded and his heart lept and his stomach rolled as though it wanted to rebel. The Navigator continued to run, the engine purring soothingly as Kurt gasped for breath.

It was only when he was on the pavement did Kurt allow himself to break


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Strong But Lost In This Vulnerability

Things go wrong when Blaine accuses Kurt of cheating, and then Kurt suddenly finds himself alone, beaten and lost on a pavement in Westerville, Ohio.

_Authors Note: This is my new story, I'm not sure how long it will be but I think only a couple of chapters because that is all I am capable of, it seems to be anyway. This is a Kurbastian story – again – which runs almost in the same vein of The Consequences Of Your Rage but has a different sub-plot and different reasoning as well as different content._

_I hope you enjoy._

_I enjoy making Blaine the villain._

_Please note I will not allow Blaine Anderson to be the star in The Unusual Case Of Benjamin Button. He is a senior and is three months older than Kurt._

_Don't like it? Don't read it._

Warnings: Slash. Het. Graphic Violence. Domestic Abuse. Attempted-Rape. Swearing. Blaine-bashing. Klaine-bashing. Rachel-bashing. Graphic Non-Consensual Sexual Content. Slut-shaming. Quite dark really.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Glee. I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not mine.**

I'm Strong But Lost In This Vulnerability

Chapter Three: And So The Skies Mourn

Kurt has no idea how long he has been sitting on the sidewalk, the silence surrounding him doing little to assuage his pain.

What he does know however, is that he is exhausted, both emotionally, physically and mentally. He pays little attention to the dirt that has acculmated on his ripped jeans as he sits down on the sidewalk, he only really knows that his chest is heaving and his back is aching as he sobs into his knees which are bent inwards, cradling him like his mother might've had she still been alive.

He can still remember Elizabeth Hummel with her bright red hair and sky blue eyes and her pale skin as she cooed over, wiping his tears away loving. But than she was gone, torn away like a tornado would rip a tree from the ground.

He doesn't even pay attention when the sky is ripped asunder with heavy rain drops and flashes of lightening, highlighting the clashes of thunder that sound overhead. Fitting, that such a beautiful day has turned into such a depressing day, perhaps the skies had looked down with their gods minding them as they mourned the loss of a little shred of innocence that Kurt had clung onto. Perhaps they too took pity of the small child they remembered being so lively and happy despite being so quiet.

Kurt mourned, so the skies mourned with him.

He didn't look up when he heard feet pounding towards him, near inaudible over the tipping rain and thundering sounds that raved around him, but he looked up when he saw rain-wetted slacks with once-immaculate muddied dress shoes crouch in front of a him. A heavy hand landed dully on his shoulders and when Kurt rose his head, tears and rain water mixing seamlessly and making his bruises ache incorrigibly did the blonde boy in front of him give him a sad smile.

He took one look at the familiar, smiling blonde and gave a loud cry before stumbling forwards and landing heavily into Jeff Sterlings strong arms, buring his face in his chest and clutching himself tighter to Jeff.

He felt himself being lifted from the floor before he fell into blessed inconsciousness.

Jeffrey Sterling hadn't an idea what had possessed him to go into the pouring rain; but it was when the dark feeling in the pit of his gut, strong and hot and almost alien in its acidicity that he hadnt been able to ignore it. He had only stood, watching the rain as it poured down from where he stood just behind the threshold of the main front doors. That was when his stomach had revolted and his eyes had wavered just slightly before his eyes caught the attention of a slumped figured, some what away from the _very _familiar silhouette of a v_ery_ familiar Navigator, distorted just slightly behind the sheen of shimmering rain.

He had paid no attention to the fact that he was wearning only his slacks, dress shoes and rumpled white button up; he hadn't even grasped an umbrella.

With his blood pumping in his ears and his heart race, he sprinted from his perch behind the threshold and had taken no mind to his burning muscles and matted hair as rain dripped from his hair and slid down his jaw. His heart had stopped, making him gasp for breath when he saw Kurt Hummel, s_trong, couragous, brave_ Kurt Hummel slumped over himself, sobbing and shivering at edge of the sidewalk.

His blue eyes darkened, anger swirling hotly in his stomach as his cheeks flushed when he caught the sight of hideous bruises sprawled like ink on white parchment, marring Kurts flawless face like stains. He felt his heart clench.

Sadness permeating from his skin, Jeff crouched down infront of Kurt, placing a shaking hand heavily onto Kurts heaving shoulder. He wanted to scream with frustration when he felt the miniscule flinch Kurt let out, so tiny he wasn't sure Kurt even knew he had cringed away from him. He watched as Kurt tilted his head upwards, tears mingling seamlessly with rain water as they ran down his face, before Kurt let out a great cry - filled with mourning and sadness and rage and such _defeat_ that Jeff wanted to cry - before he flung himself forward at Jeff, who caught the younger boy without hesitation.

Heart hurting and head aching, Jeff had managed to shuffle Kurt in his arms, cradling him bridal style as he stood, breath sharp as he felt how light Kurt was; the other boy had always been slim - too slim Nick had confided in him when they had been curled up in front of the fire, watching Kurt pouring over books and books as he wrote, he had than proceeded to recount the story of when he and Kurt had been partnered in Physcial Education and Kurt had to be placed hon his shoulders and he barely felt anything - but he had obviously lost even more weight; on a frame as slender as Kurts, any amount of weight lost was perilous, dangerously so.

Shaking his head to rid it of such thoughts, Jeff began his short trudge back up to Dalton, shivering as the rain started to dry on his skin only to become coated again, chilled just slightly by the cool breath of Kurt skating around his neck where he had placed it between Jeffs jaw and shoulder.

He held Kurt just a smidge tighter when he felt the unconscious boy shiver uncontrollably with sheer coldness.

_Authors Note: Sebastian will probably be in the next chapter along with the other warblers. I know many was hoping that it would be Sebastian to find Kurt, but I thought that we have so many stories that it was Sebastian who finds Kurt and I kind of wanted it to be someone else. _

_Also, I know its late but I've kind of become aqaincted to something called __**Teen Wolf **__and ohmydearfrickin'god everyone shoul just listen to Stiles because everyone else is stupid and I totally ship Sterek and StilesxJackson._


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Strong But Lost In This Vulnerability

Things go wrong when Blaine accuses Kurt of cheating, and then Kurt suddenly finds himself alone, beaten and lost on a pavement in Westerville, Ohio.

_Authors Note: This is my new story, I'm not sure how long it will be but I think only a couple of chapters because that is all I am capable of, it seems to be anyway. This is a Kurbastian story – again – which runs almost in the same vein of The Consequences Of Your Rage but has a different sub-plot and different reasoning as well as different content._

_I hope you enjoy._

_I enjoy making Blaine the villain._

_Please note I will not allow Blaine Anderson to be the star in The Unusual Case Of Benjamin Button. He is a senior and is three months older than Kurt._

_Don't like it? Don't read it._

Warnings: Slash. Het. Graphic Violence. Domestic Abuse. Attempted-Rape. Swearing. Blaine-bashing. Klaine-bashing. Rachel-bashing. Graphic Non-Consensual Sexual Content. Slut-shaming. Quite dark really.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Glee. I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not mine.**

I'm Strong But Lost In This Vulnerability

Chapter Four: Cry As I Have Cried

Nick was the first one to catch sight of them.

He gawped at Jeff, taking in his boyfriends matted hair and rain soaken white button up, with mud spashed across his slacks and drenching his dress shoes, but he paled and gasped when he caught sight of Jeffs burden, usually immaculately styled hair dripping wet as he shivered in Jeffs grasp. But Nick felt the first stirrings of anger - anger that Jeff had already felt, Nick fermented as he noticed the tightly clenched fists and how his face was flushed a pale pink - when he caught sight of horrid looking bruises, a deep purple that could possibly cause hyperpigmentation on such a person as fair-skinned as Kurt.

The Warblers would never tell Kurt that his nickname had been a close call between Porcelain or Snow White. They liked their balls where they were.

Nick stayed silent however, though his hands shook with his ill-contained fury. He watched in pained silence as Jeff tossed him a small, sad - why so _sad?_ - smile towards him when Nick placed a shaking hand on the drenched boys shoulders before continuing his steadied gait to the Warblers Choir Room, where the heating was on and several blankets and pillows that would have been stored in the closet - which was in reality the music room, but they hardly used that for music - which would provide an ample place to place Kurt.

He quickly followed his boyfriends steps, texting Trent to go up to their dorm and grab a pair of Nicks old sweat pants and Sebastians old Lacrosse hoody which Sebastian had chucked at him when Nick had laughed as he watched Sebastian try to get on the Freshmen sized Hoody over his muscular shoulders and to also bring down a pair of Jeffs sweatpants and Nicks old Lacrosse jersy. Trent replied back quickly, and Nick texted his consent to come down to the Warbler Choir Room and fetch any otehr lingering Warblers that Trent may stumble across.

He knew Trent was confused, but his worry and fury was making his hands too shaky to reply to anything else.

Shaking his head to get rid of any lingering vestiages of rage that clung to him tightly, folding around him like a strange fog, Nick shook himself bodily before following Jeffs muddied tracks which was interspaced with water droplets. He stood in the door way of the brightly lit Choir Room, sadness stil managing to permeat from him as he watched Jeff, who was kneeling by the side of the largest leather couch, placing Kurt there with such a tender expression on his face as he brushed a trembling hand over Kurts bruises, that Nick had to look away, his own eyes burning.

The room was deserted but still the heating blazed fiercely and for that, Nick was grateful as he watched both boys shiver. Watching them and feeling worry well up in his chest, he cursed in his head before turning to the door opposite the choir room. The Laundry Room was luckily placed just opposite and when he belted the door open, he quickly grabbed a large number of clean, fluffy towels before darting back over to the other room.

Jeff hadn't moved from where he was kneeling, but Nick felt his heart clench when he saw his boyfriends shoulders shake once, than twice. His heavy sobs tore relentlessly at Nicks heartstrings and he approached them quietly, barely paying attention to the large gaggle of Warblers that he saw from the corner of his eye, almost jogging along the hallway to reach the Choir Room.

He placed a thankfully unshaky hand upon Jeffs shoulder, tightening his grip reassuringly when Jeff jumped, heart pounding and blood racing through his veins like a horse and his rider. "I got towels," Nick offered them, keeping his voice quiet and soothing. He felt his eyes light up when Jeff murmured a small thank you, his slim fingers brushing against Nicks wrist in a familiar motion, making Nick slip a smile to the senior. Jeff pressed his fingers down before withdrawing his hand and drying himself.

"Nick?" Came a quiet voice behind him. He turned, reluctant to let both boys from his sight. Trent stood in front of the other Warblers, confusion and anger and something foreign etched across his face as he looked at his room mate. Nick felt his eyes burn again, tears welling up despite his better judgement and he felt the waves of concern slip seamlessly from Trent.

"Cane I have the clothes?" Nick whispered, his voice pained even as he reached out to grab the grey sweatpants and red hoody which had the white words of Lacrosse with the name Smythe and the number 24 emblazoned up on the back. Trent handed them to him with a sad smile that made his features grey and fraught with a kind of tautness.

"Is that - _Kurt!"_ A deep voice sounded loudly, panic heavy in his voice as Sebastian Smythe faught his way to the front, watching with wild and frightened eyes as Jeff skilfully managed to wiggle Kurt from his soaken jeans and t-shirts and manage to get him into Nicks old sweatpants and Sebastians old hoody. Jeff didn't let anyone see his face, laiden with tears when he saw that the sweats and hoody were too big.

Nick paid no heed to them, letting Jeff slip past him so he could change. Nick turned to Flint, who was watching the proceedings with quiet eyes and a worried frown. "Can you get some pillows and some blankets from the closet, Flint?" Flint - ridiciously tall Flint - aquised with a smile and used his freakishly long arms and legs to reach the closet, pulling out the top most three blankets along with two pillows. He didn't need any instructions or orders as he lifted Kurts head and upper shoulders up carefully, cradling them in his arm as he skilfully slipped the two pillows under Kurts head, letting him fall back gently into a reclining position before carefully covering him with the three blankets Flint had fetched. But before he did so, Flints eyes strayed to the bruising on Kurts face and how they marred his pale skin.

His only reaction was to growl. He hadn't a clue who had hit Kurt, and how badly; but all Flint Wilson wanted to do was hunt the idiot down and make them regret it.

Flint stood, staring down at Kurt with his blue eyes frigid in a way none of the others had ever seen. But when he looked at Kurt, his face softened as his lips twitched in a sad, sadsadsadsad smile before he stooped lowly, pressing a chaste brotherly kiss to Kurts forehead. Kurt, still unconscious, murmmurred and rolled his head towards Flint.

Flint felt his eyes burn.

But it was Sebastian, strong confident Sebastian, that broke the Warblers heart. Letting out a cry, Sebastian flung himself to his knees in front of the couch, clasping one of Kurts hands in his and bowing forward to rest his forehead upon the small appendage.

Most Warblers hadn't know when Sebastian and Kurt had struck up a friendship, only that it was like wildfire, all consuming and full of passion and confidence and snark; it was like they were two bodies with one soul split between them, Kurt managing to balance out Sebastians natural arrogance and Sebastian being able to balance Kurts sheer bitchiness and rise both their confidence levels - not that Sebastian needed the confidence boost, Jeff had admitted to Nick - and for Sebastian to see Kurt, to see his best friend in such a state was utterly heartbreaking.

Sebastian stayed like that, hunched and bowed over Kurts hand silent as he did so. His eyes burning again, Nick turned to the other Warblers who had migrated to the rest of the room, each with a look of such concern upon their faces that Nick couldn't help but feel a glimmer of pride at them; to think, they showed this much concern for someone they hadn't even knew really for a year, it was as heart-wrenching as it was heart-warming. Nick opened his mouth, only to be cut of by a stricken looking Thomas Fielding.

"Ca-Can we sleep here, t-tonight?" Thomas questioned, worry making his voice quiver. With an eyebrow raised, Nick looked at all of them, to Jeff lounging in his sweats and Lacrosse Jersey, to Flint watching Kurt with worried eyes, to Thomas worry-stricken and to the others, pale-faced and shaken and glancing at Kurt only for their eyes to shimmer and to look straight back at Nick. Nick nodded, pride glimmering in his eyes as he stared at them.

_This_ was family.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Strong But Lost In This Vulnerability

Things go wrong when Blaine accuses Kurt of cheating, and then Kurt suddenly finds himself alone, beaten and lost on a pavement in Westerville, Ohio.

_Authors Note: This is my new story, I'm not sure how long it will be but I think only a couple of chapters because that is all I am capable of, it seems to be anyway. This is a Kurbastian story – again – which runs almost in the same vein of The Consequences Of Your Rage but has a different sub-plot and different reasoning as well as different content. __I hope you enjoy. __I enjoy making Blaine the villain.__Please note I will not allow Blaine Anderson to be the star in The Unusual Case Of Benjamin Button. He is a senior and is three months older than Kurt._

_Don't like it? Don't read it._

_Look! I'm updating twice in a day! I've done this because I've overcome the -forty review- mark which I NEVER EVER done and because I almost cried writing this because of reasons so I hope no one else cries because than crap. ENJOY!_

Warnings: Slash. Het. Graphic Violence. Domestic Abuse. Attempted-Rape. Swearing. Blaine-bashing. Klaine-bashing. Rachel-bashing. Graphic Non-Consensual Sexual Content. Slut-shaming. Quite dark really.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Glee. I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not mine.**

I'm Strong But Lost In This Vulnerability

Chapter Five: You, Have Knocked Me Off My Feet Again

Kurt had always dreamed, vivid ones with stark and bright colours and dark and dreary shadows that threatened to swallow him completely. Dreams with happiness and dreams with joy. Dreams with sadness and dreams with anger. Dreams that made him laugh and dreams that made him cry, great heaving sobs as he screamed and screamed and _screamed_. Dreams that made him scream with horror and terror as he fought and fought with invisible ghosts that wanted to eat him, wanted to _devour_ him, wanted to devour his soul as God looked down on him. Dreams that would make him whimper and cry out as he clutched the golden cross that hung around his neck; untill he was cast out of the church when he he was thirteen when he had first confided in confession that he might've been gay.

He had turned his back on God because His followers had turned their back on him.

He cried and cried and screamed and _screamed,_ thrashing about as he tried to fight, tried to get them to _go away_! But they didn't listen, they didn't listen to his hoarse yells and didn't listen to his raspy whimpers as he _fought_ and _fought_ and _fought_ for all he was worth and why couldn't they just leave him alone to _die_? He twisted this way and than, wrists cracking and twisting as he tried and failed to escape, his legs kicking out as he tried to move and than the demon on top of him, just a mere black shadow with horrid white fangs and glowing red eyes morphed into something human, something that made Kurt scream and cry out all the more as he saw Blaines face staring down at him, still with those horrid white fangs but those were _Blaines_ eyes, those were Blaines caramel brown eyes that bore into him, _Blaines_ caramel brown eyes that made him cry and scream and shout and curse as he tried to buck him off, those were _Blaines_ caramel brown eyes that held him captive as he was pulled forwards on all sides, phantom hands grasping his legs and arms and trying to pull him apart like a doll in the hands of a rough child-

"_Kurt_!"

But that wasn't Blaines voice, Blaines voice wasn't smooth and deep with a wolfish timber that sent shivers down his spine, Blaines voice wasn't like water-soaken silk, wrecked but beautiful as he tried to speak, Blaines voice wasn't like crushed velvet, smoke-laiden and thin as he moaned and smirked. That wasn't Blaine at all.

"_-Kurt-Wa-e u-"_

With a high-pitched gasp that pulled and yanked unforgivingly at his lungs and soul and organs and heart, Kurt Hummel sat up, eyes wide and wild as his panted heavily, chest heaving and sweating even as he tried to keep the pain of his bruises from taking over him. Panic-striken and eyes burning, he tried to speak but found he couldn't, his throat burning with the effort and as he raised a hand to clutch at his own neck he recoiled and almost let out a scream as he remembered a flash of tanned skin and chewed on nails that clutched and clenched and tightened to dangerous propotions as he remembered a flash of heavy weight a top of him and the feel of silky cashmere binding his hands behind his back-

"_Kurt! I-s me, Seb-ian-"_ Gentle hands, tanned but not olive-skinned clutched gently at his face, trying to turn his head to the side so Kurt wasn't staring straight in front of him. "_Ku-t pleas-!" _

Kurt let out a huge trembling gasp that rattled his lungs and clattered his teeth as he let Sebastian twist his head, his wide glasz hoping - _praying_ - to find purchase, someway to stop himself from drowing and going down_downdowndown_. He continues to simply stare at Sebastian, mesmerized by his clear green eyes but somehow seeing past him, seeing nothing but what is in his own mind and he attempted to draw breath, attempted to yank himself out of memories that he didn't want to see, didn't want to relive-

He wanted to go, he wanted to be curled up with his mother but he couldn't because his mother was d_ead_ and his dad had almost left him alone as well and then what would he have done, he would've had no family nor friends, he wanted to go, he wanted to drown, he wanted to get away, he wanted to _die_.

"Kurt, _please!_" Came a sobbing voice, filled with pain and sorrow and Kurt just wanted to _die_ because he ha put that morose tone there, _he_ had been the one that had made the boy choke on his tears as his eyes burned fiercely.

With his own eyes burning furiously, glasz eyes came into focus, tears blurring his vision as he stared at Sebastian, who was kneeling in front of him, Sebastian, who was the one who was clutching his face lovingly and was trying to calm him down. Sweet, adorable, handsome _Sebastian_.

"S-Basti-" Kurt tried to gasp, voice failing and heaving as his chest heaved heavily as he tried to breath - _and why wasn't he breathing? Why couldn't he breath. He needed to breath_-

"Kurt," Sebastian wolfish timbre was slow and steady and calming and washed over Kurt like a piece of silk, and he tentatively reachs out a hand that is covered with an orangy-red hoody and he touches his hand to Sebastians chest on his left side and suddenly when he feels the healthy _thump-a-thump_ of Sebastians heart steady and at a set pace, does Kurt allow himself to calm. His glasz eyes dim, drawing back and into focus and the first sight he sees, the first sight he really _sees_ is the apex of Sebastians face, drawn in with worry and concern and fear as his eyes flash with something Kurt can't dechiper and with something that makes Sebastians mouth curl downwards, sadness drawing and etching his face with dark lines that made his handsome face crumple with pain and Kurt couldn't help the pang in his heart at the fact that he may have put that there, that he may have cause this handsome, beautiful boy that pain-

"Kurt," His voice is low and soothing and Sebastian is allowing Kurt to keep his hand on Sebastians heart, and his fingers curl inward, as if trying to grasp the fragile organ but it was an actual attempt to try and get closer, to try and get closer to Sebastian and see if Sebastian is really as sweet as he seems to be. "What happened?" He questions and Kurt freezes because he can't do this right now, he can't sit there and explain how he had been held down and degraded in the worse way possible and how he had been disgusted at the feel of Blaines smooth hands on his body and how he hated the feel of cashmere against his wrists as he flashed back and he couldn't help but press his curled hand even more into Sebastians chest to try and ask Sebastian to protect him because Sebastian was the only one who ever could.

"Hushhush, it's alright," And he still speaks with conforting, steady tone as he moves to sit up on the leather couch that Kurt hadn't even noticed and he feels Sebastian take ahold of one of his hands with his fingers gently stroking his wrists whilst one stays resting on his cheek but Kurt makes sure that his curled hands stayed in contact with Sebastians muscular torso because he can feel the healthy and drumming _thump-a-thump_ of his heart and it allows Kurt to realize that Sebastians alive and he was in front of him and it isn't just a dream an the knowledge of that makes Kurt want to cry and scream and smile all at once and one possibly couldn't feel all this emotion because they'd _explode_ but Kurt can and does feel all these emotions because Sebastian it sitting next to him and he's smiling - albeit - sadly at him and Kurt wants to push that sad_sadsadsad_ smile off his face because Sebastian always looks better when he's smiling but Sebastian is determined to make it about him and he obvviously wants Kurt to talk but Kurt doesn't think he can because his breath is short and his chest is aching and he can't draw anything past his damaged throat and all he does is croaking as he panics and flails but his constant is the curled hand he presses even more fiercely against Sebastians chest because it's proof - it's proof that Sebastian is with him.

"Kurt," His voice is still that steady tone, but Kurt can detect only a slight hint of urgency. "I-I need you. To tell me, what happened," And suddenly, again Kurt is back at that place but when he feels his curled hand against a chest that isn't Blaines, that is muscular and warm and is so obviously comforting, is Kurt able to take a deep breath and stutter for the first time his first full sentence since Jeff had found him on the side walk. "Who did this to you?"

Kurt took a deep breath, never letting his gaze wander from that of Sebastian and never letting his hand slip from the elder boys chest; he took stock of other people around him, flashing brightly with colours of pyjamas that Kurt recognised and it was because he recognised them that he allowed them near him, but not allowing them to touch him.

"I-it was -" He took a deep breath, staring at Sebastian as the other ran his thumb reassuringly across Kurts cheek bone. "Blaine," He whispered only the name, but the way he touched the bruises on his neck and the way he flinched even as he said the name made Sebastian freeze. "H-he tri-tried to fo-force m-" He could go no further because he saw Sebastian with shimmering eyes and a pasty face stay in his eye sight as he came closer to him; he felt arms wrap around him, crushing him gently against Sebastians chest and Kurt buried his head into Sebastians chest, hiding his face as both his hands gripped tightly to the fabric of Sebastians t-shirt, breathing deeply even as he tried to stop the tears from splashing down his face as he breathed in the scent of Sebastian.

He only whimpered when Sebastian lifted him up sightly, depoisting him in Sebastians lap where he allowed himself to be hugged fiercely, warm muscular arms and body chasing away the inate coldness that had seemed to try and drown him and he couldn't help but try and shift closer to his best friend because new Sebastian would protect him, would always protect him.

Sebastian would kill for him, just as Kurt would kill for him.

_Authors Note: This is very text heavy and very rambly but it's suppose to be that way because Kurt is all mixed up and frightened and doesn't really know anything apart from the fact that Sebastian is there. I hope you enjoy it._


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Strong But Lost In This Vulnerability

Things go wrong when Blaine accuses Kurt of cheating, and then Kurt suddenly finds himself alone, beaten and lost on a pavement in Westerville, Ohio.

_Authors Note: This is my new story, I'm not sure how long it will be but I think only a couple of chapters because that is all I am capable of, it seems to be anyway. This is a Kurbastian story – again – which runs almost in the same vein of The Consequences Of Your Rage but has a different sub-plot and different reasoning as well as different content._

_I hope you enjoy._

_I enjoy making Blaine the villain._

_Please note I will not allow Blaine Anderson to be the star in The Unusual Case Of Benjamin Button. He is a senior and is three months older than Kurt._

_Don't like it? Don't read it._

Warnings: Slash. Het. Graphic Violence. Domestic Abuse. Attempted-Rape. Swearing. Blaine-bashing. Klaine-bashing. Rachel-bashing. Graphic Non-Consensual Sexual Content. Slut-shaming. Quite dark really.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Glee. I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not mine.**

I'm Strong But Lost In This Vulnerability

Chapter Six: Your Validation Is Just Not That Important To Me

"Kurt?"

A soft voice queried, the air being displaced as a gentle hand was lain over his forehead before strong fingers were brushing through his hair. With a quiet, almost confused moan as his head fell to the right, Kurt opened his suddenly heavy eyelids, almost as if his skin had been made of stone, heavy and unyielding as the slightest piece of light managed to penetrate his eyes.

"C'mon, Kurt," Came that same, smooth gentle voice with just the hint of wolfish growl as the hand continued to card through his hair. "Open those eyes of yours," Another hand, slightly smaller but slightly more calloused took the place of the wolfish-growl's hands, and continued to card through his hair whilst the other clenched his hand in a grip tight enough to bruise.

"'Bas-," The first and last syllable of Sebastians name was lost, Kurts voice having broke as it rasped curtly. His head lolled to the side just a bit as he turned to look at Sebastian, who was now sitting with Kurts legs over his lap as Sebastian clutched on of Kurts cool hands. "Wh-,"

"How are you?" It was Jeff who asked, his hand alternatively loosening and tightening around Nicks hand. Something in his voice, off and strange, made Kurt stop, brow furrowing as he turned to look at the blonde.

"Wha' happen'd?" He slurred, sleep and pain taking the edge away from his words as he demanded answers from Jeff even as he shivered in Sebastians Lacrosse Hoody. Jeff shifted in his seat.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about,"

Kurts arching eyebrows, highlighted as they were by impressively darkening bruises, rose higher. Jeff flushed

"You're a horrid liar, Jeff," Kurt pandered to him, stoutly ignoring the way Sebastian snorted in amusement behind the couch he was on. "Now," He continued, voice hardening even as his bruises ached. "Tell me what happened," It wasn't a request. It was Nick that answered him, amusement light in his eyes

"We- ahem, couldn't patch you up-" Nick paused, uncomfortable under Kurts piercing stare. "-ourselves," he finished pitifully. Kurts eyes grew wide. "We- we didn't tell anyone what happened!" Nick rushed to reassure him, placing a heavy hand on the others shoulder; his gaze lingered a little to long on the red marks encircling Kurts thin wrists, flushing Kurt moved them under the blanket. "But Nurse Emili bandaged you up," Kurt blanched

"S-She knows?" Kurt stuttered, remembering the smiling red-haired nurse with the bright blue eyes that would always allow Kurt to lie down whenever he had one of his migraine-fits or would allow him to sit in a darkened corner to study when he would start to become overwhelmed - or claustrophobic as she would smile and joke even as she looked at him in concern.

"Yeah," Nick said, stooping low to look into Kurts downturned eyes and pallid face. "What's wrong?"

Trying as he might, Kurt could not stop the burning of his eyes as he thought of Nurse Emili Anderson. "She-She is an Aunt of Bl-Blai-_his_," He could not bring himself to say Blaines name, feeling fear grip his trachea as his solar plexus seemed to began being crushed as his breath left him, knowing that the anger of the Anderson would most likely be reigning down upon him before he had even thought about it.

Blaines parents, Sarah and Michael Anderson as well as his big brother, Cooper were very protective of Blaine, they would do anything to protect him and would most likely never even hear a word against their youngest son as they usually refused to look past the wool that Blaine had so skilfully pulled over their eyes as well as concealing all secrets and flaws from them; they saw Blaine Anderson as an outgoing, confident young man who was a gentleman and only wanted the best for everyone around him, despite his quirky idealics such as jumping onto furniture- which Cooper had oh-so-proudly claimed property to teaching his younger brother.

He thought - knew perhaps - that Emili may be in the same vein as the rest of the Andersons.

"Stop it!" Sebastian growled, voice deep and vibrating as he almost shouted at Kurt who startled, looking at Sebastian with wide eyes.

"Stop - what?" Kurt inquired, confusion laced liberally into his voice as he stared up at Sebatian with wide eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking," Sebastian elaborated, voice calmer and smoother as he sat himself back down at the foot of the couch where Kurt lay. His hands were trembling something fierce. "Nurse Emili was half-horrified half-furious at what she saw; she came to her own conclusion as I heard her on the phone to Blaine ripping him a new one; she knew how had hurt you and had threatened Blaine, I don't think Blaine'll hurt you again after the threats Nurse Emili threw at him,"

Kurt sighed tiredly, slumping back onto the pillows that he knew the Warblers had piled up around him. "I just want this to end," He murmurred, voice sad.

Sebastian sighed as well, monerving himself as he picked Kurt up and placed him in his lap; he felt a certain rush of success as Kurt did not flinch from him, only burrowed into his chest. "I know Kurt," Sebastian soothed, no paying any attention to the Warblers that were slowly filtering from the room. "But he hurt you and he can't get away with it. He's dangerous and violentand with massive anger issues that can get worse and worse until he slowly collaspes and either a) goes insane, b) dies or c) does something to someone else - or even you - that can land him in jail. H'es a dangerous man Kurt, and sometimes they get obsessed with someone and will do anything to be with them - even killing themselves and their fixation so they 'can be together forever'" Sebastian looked down at a silently crying Kurt who was muffling his quiet cries into the sleeve of Sebastians Lacrosse hoody.

"I don't want that to happen to you," Sebastian confessed quietly, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he did so.

_You mean too much to me_

**Authors Notes: **I am so sorry for the late update but it's been hectic around here. My sisters got into the Uni she wanted and we just heard from the residential there so she's got her dorm; in other words; WE'RE GETTING RID OF HER! Yay - I will miss her though.

Also, panicking abut getting GCSE results.


End file.
